The present disclosure relates to a display panel and a method of fabricating the same, and in particular, to a highly reliable display panel and a method of fabricating the same.
A display panel includes a plurality of pixels and a driving circuit for controlling the pixels. The driving circuit of the display panel is configured to provide electrical control signals to the pixels.
Each of the pixels includes a pixel driving circuit and a display device such as an organic light emitting diode (OLED) or a quantum-dot light-emitting diode that is connected to the pixel driving circuit. The pixel driving circuit includes at least one thin-film transistor and a capacitor. The thin-film transistor and the capacitor of the pixel driving circuit control the display device, based on the electrical signals received from one or more driving circuits of the display panel. According to required electric characteristics, the pixel driving circuit may be configured to include two or more thin-film transistors containing at least two different semiconductor materials and properties. The pixel driving circuit including two or more thin-film transistors may drive the pixel in a more stable, more reliable manner.